


Hold Me Down

by yujaeyong



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Established Relationship, M/M, Miscommunication, Omorashi, Smut, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujaeyong/pseuds/yujaeyong
Summary: Hyunjin is afraid Chan doesn't want him anymore.





	Hold Me Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shh_yong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shh_yong/gifts).



> My first Stray Kids story. This is for Ami. I hope you all like it.

Stray Kids had just finished their promotions for their new song Miroh. To say the boys were tired was an understatement. They all loved preparing for the music shows and showing their new music to their fans, but once they were done they were pretty much dead. This time was no different.

They had just gotten back from the countdown and they all scattered to their respective rooms. Hyunjin followed Chan to his room. He really wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend. That always made everything better.

Chan hadn’t realized Hyunjin was there. He sat on his bed and looked up, “Oh Jinnie I didn’t see you. Do you need something?” He plugged his phone in and was scrolling through his playlist trying to decide what he wanted to listen to while he tried to sleep. “I wanted to cuddle. You know I love doing that, especially after days like today.”

Chan sighed, “Not today Jinnie. I’m too tired. I just want to sleep.” And that was the end of the conversation for their leader. He crawled under the covers and turned away from his boyfriend. Hyunjin couldn’t believe it. This had never happened before. No matter how tired, overworked, or even made they were, they always clung to each other, cuddling and being affectionate.

He turned around and walked into his room not knowing how to handle the situation. He sat down at his desk and took his notebook out. Writing always made him feel better. He would fill his journal up and burn them when he was done. This was not his notebook for writing songs or rap lines. This was his notebook for everything he never wanted anyone to see.

After a good fifteen minutes of writing, he got up and changed into some sweats and a t-shirt and climbed into his bed. Maybe he would be able to sleep this off. He would wake up and everything with Chan would be fine. The thing is he couldn’t go to sleep. No matter how he hard he tried. And the longer he was awake the more upset he got about Chan blowing him off. Why would he do that? Was something going on he didn’t know about? Was Chan getting tired of him?

He couldn’t take it anymore. He got up and went to Chan’s room. He walked in and stood next to the bed, trying to calm down. He knew he was jumping to conclusions. That’s just how he was. How his brain worked. But he couldn’t help it. Chan was laying on his back so Hyunjin pulled the covers back and crawled on top of him, straddling his hips. He shook Chan’s shoulders to wake him up.

“Hyung wake up.” Nothing. Chang didn’t wake up. He looked down and realized what he wanted to do. He maneuvered them around where he was between his boyfriend's legs. He started to slowly grind his hips down against Chan’s. It felt good. They were both slowly getting hard. He knew this would get Chan’s attention.

Chan groaned and rubbed his eyes, slowly waking up. “Babe, what are you doing?” He sat up causing Hyunjin to sit back on his feet. He just sat there for a second deciding what to do. Chan had put his hands on Hyunjins shoulders and was looking at him with an expectant face. For once, he wasn’t going to just be quiet and accept what was given to him. He was going to take what he wanted.

He shrugged off Chan’s hands and pushed him back down on the bed, obviously surprising his boyfriend. “Jinnie...what’s going?”

“You brushed me off earlier. You’ve been doing it a lot lately and I don’t know why. Don’t tell me you’re just tired. If that was the case we could still cuddle. Are you getting bored with me, are you seeing someone else...please Chan just be honest…”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence. Chan pushed up and flipped them over quicker than Hunjin thought possible. He had his hands on either side of Hyunjin’s head and their noses were almost touching. “What the fuck did you just say to me, Princess ?” He tried to turn his face away but Chan gripped his jaw and held it in place. “I asked you a question.”

Hyunjin looked at Chan and spoke quietly. “I’m worried you’re getting tired of me.” Tears started to form in his eyes and he closed them hoping they wouldn’t fall. But of course, they did. “Jinnie, princess...please don’t cry.” Chan softened and pulled his boyfriend into a hug. “I love you so much. You’re my princess. I could never get tired of you. Honestly, I have been neglecting you and that’s on me. I have been tired, yes, but not too tired for you.”

He hated that he was crying. He pulled back and wiped his eyes. “I’m sorry I came in and woke you up and…” Chan kissed him to shut him up. Nothing aggressive. Just a nice, soft kiss. “Don’t apologize. I’m glad you did. You were worried and I wasn’t listening. Will you let me make it up to you?” He nodded. He knew Chan would beat himself up if he didn’t “make amends”.

Hyunjin went to get up put Chan pushed him back down. “You aren’t going anywhere, princess. I’m gonna make this up to you right now.” He leaned down and kissed Hyunjin nice and slow. Nothing aggressive. Just lips and small whimpers from the younger. He started kissing his way down his boyfriend's jaw, nibbling as he went. “You taste so good Jinnie. I could just eat you up.”

Chan hadn’t even touched him yet and he was panting. He was desperate and needy. They hadn’t been together like this in weeks. He was close to tearing up. “Please...hyung.” Chan

“Be patient princess. Be good for me.” He licked across Hyunjin’s collarbone before biting and sucking, leaving a trail of marks. “I love seeing you bruised and beautiful for me babe. I love you so much.”  

“I love you too Chan….oh fuck.” He would have continued professing his love but Chan decided to palm him, running his hand over Hyunjin’s hard cock. Chan sat up tugging at his boyfriend's shirt. Hyunjin sat up and pulled it off, taking Chans in the process. Hyunjin laid back down as Chan pulled his sweats and boxers off in one go.

He got between Hyunjins legs and pushed his knees up, wanting to see his pink hole. He smiled as he leaned forward and licked across it a few times before slowing starting to work his tongue inside.

“Fuck Chan. Oh my god….” Hyunjin couldn’t believe how sensitive he was. He didn't think being away from Chan would do this to him. Chan had started rutting into the mattress as he ate his boyfriend out. He was just as hard as Hyunjin and wanted to be inside his boyfriend.

Chan sat up and shoved his shorts and underwear off, kneeling between his boyfriend's legs. “As much as I would love to play around, I can’t wait to fuck you, princess. Are you okay with that? We can play later okay?” He may be desperate but he wanted to make sure his boyfriend was comfortable.

  
“Please Chan. Please fuck me. I can’t wait either. I need you to fill me up.” That was all Chan needed. He leaned over and pulled open his bedside drawer looking for the lube. There was a box of half used condoms that he kept forgetting to throw out. They started out using them but once they started getting regular check-ups and agreed they were exclusive, they stopped using them. Being able to cum inside your boyfriend with no barrier was mind-blowing.

As he slicked up his fingers he noticed Hyunjin kept squirming and letting out almost inaudible whimpers. “What’s wrong princess? Are you okay?” He slowly pushed the first digit in, leaning up to kiss his boyfriends head.

“I..I need to….oh Chan, more, please. I can take it. I don’t want to wait..” He smirked. Hyunjin was always impatient. He went ahead and added the second and third finger watching his boyfriends face screw up from the pain and pleasure.

“You didn’t answer me.” He kept his pace slow. Too slow for Hyunjin, but he wasn’t going to give him what he wanted until he got his answer. “I’m not going to speed up or fuck you until you answer.”  
  
Hyunjin whined and pushed down on Chan’s fingers. “Fuck...I need to pee...I didn’t...go at all today...shit faster please.”

Chan smiled. This was something new to their relationship. They had only ever experimented with it twice. Both times Hyunjin had just been sitting in his boyfriend's lap, grinding on him as he wet himself. This would be different. He wanted to go further this time.

“Oh, it’s okay princess. We will take care of that while I fuck you. What do you think about that?” He sped up, fucking his boyfriend with his fingers faster than before but not fast enough.

“Fuck me, Chan. Please. I can’t wait anymore.” This made Chan smile. He absolutely loved needy Hyunjin. It made him even harder if that was possible. They were both leaking at this point. Both painfully hard.

“Okay baby. I think you’re ready.” He sat up pushed Hyunjins legs towards his chest, lining his cock up with his now stretched hole. “You can’t come before I tell you to. You can piss whenever you need to but you cannot cum do you understand?”

Hyunjin nodded not being able to form words at this point. He let out such a load moan when Chan started pushing in, they thought the other members had to hear them. If they did though, they didn’t care.

“Oh my god baby, you’re so fucking tight.” Once he bottomed out, he stayed there, letting Hyunjin get used to being full. Once he saw his boyfriend relax, he started to slowly rock out and back in. Not much at first, just enough to make them both feel like they might pass out.

“Chan...oh shit…” Hyunjin pulled Chan into a kiss. He loved the feeling of his boyfriend's tongue in his mouth while his dick was in his ass. Chan leaned back, putting his hands on Hyunjins chest, playing with his nipples. “You look so good with my dick in your ass baby. So beautiful.”

As his pace got quicker, he placed one hand on his boyfriends hip and the other around his throat. If Chan loved needy Hyunjin, there wasn’t a word to describe how he felt when his boyfriend came with his hand on his throat. He slowly applied pressure as he fucked into his boyfriend deeper.

Hyunjins eyes rolled back into his head. He loved the lightheaded feeling he got when Chan did this. He didn’t expect to like it as much as he did. “Chan...I can’t hold….it.” He smiled down at his pretty boyfriend. “Then don’t. Let me see you piss baby. Make a mess of yourself for me.”  
  
He put just a tiny bit more pressure and that pushed Hyunjin over the edge. It was just a small little leak at first, and then a steady stream of piss was flowing onto Hyunjins stomach and chest. “Fuck princess. Such a good baby letting go for me.” He took Hyunjins cock in his hand and stroked him as he continued to piss.

  
“Chan..you’re gonna make me cum….I can’t...can I cum...please?” The combination of being fucked, pissing, being stroked, and being choked was way too much for Hyunjin. He was going to cum whether Chan said it was okay or not, he just hoped he gave him permission so he wouldn’t get punished.

“Cum for me baby. Let me see your cum mix with your piss.” Almost immediately after he stopped peeing, he came with a cry, clenching around Chan, causing chan to cum too. Filling up his boyfriend. “Fuck Jinnie….shit….”

Once they both came down from their orgasms, Chan pulled out and went to the bathroom, grabbing a wet and dry towel. He came back and started cleaning up his boyfriend. “You okay Jinnie? That wasn’t too much was it?” He knew Hyunjin would agree to do anything just to please Chan. He loved that about him but didn't want to end up taking advantage of him.

Hyunjin pulled Chan into a kiss. “It was amazing. Thank you. I know this is kinda gross, but I’m tired. Can we just sleep for a while and clean up the rest later?” Chan smiled. Needy Hyunjin could turn into lazy Hunjin so fast.

“Of course baby.” He crawled in next to Hyunjin and pulled him into his chest, nestling his nose into his hair. “I love you Hyunjin. Next time, talk to me. Make me listen.” Hyunjin hummed his response already half asleep. “Love you too Chan.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> [nsfw twt](https://twitter.com/JaehyunNakamoto?lang=en)   
> 


End file.
